


so baby pull me closer

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai school rivalry au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Clothing Kink, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, a lot of kissing omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: "Do you remember?" Sehun starts off as Jongin's mouth smears against his cheek and down his neck, licking and nipping and Sehun pushes in closer, knowing he'll have hickeys tomorrow, "When I said I wasn't going to have sex with you at the fair?"Jongin freezes.Sehun cards a hand through Jongin's hair, and adds, "I won't object this time."





	so baby pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> so this is a sequel to 'i know you're out loose so meet me at the kissing booth' so i recommend reading that first! 
> 
> i noticed a lot of you were asking for a sequel so i decided to write one in celebration of the original fic reaching 300 kudos. i can't thank y'all enough for all the love and support, it honestly means so much to me!! thank you!
> 
> the smut was inspired by my friend monica, so y'all can thank her for it :)
> 
> title from 'closer' by the chainsmokers 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> <3

"Stop worrying," Baekhyun says, sprawled on Sehun's bed as he watches the younger rummage through his closet and pulls out a shirt only to shake his head and place it back.

"I'm not worrying," Sehun mutters back.

"You're worrying," The elder repeats.

Sehun sighs. "I'm worrying."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't know why you are. After all, the asshole liked you enough to come all the way to our school fair to meet you. You'll be okay."

Sehun waves his hands around nervously, "But we haven't talked a lot. He's been out of town for the last couple of days for an away game, and yeah, we've been texting, but so far, our face-to-face interactions have all involved his tongue in my mou-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, don't need to know," Baekhyun interrupts, "But, I mean, it's not like you're marrying the guy. It's just a date." He clicks his tongue and kicks his feet on the bed childishly, "A date with Mountain Oak's quarterback, may I remind you. God, I still can't believe you're going to go out with that asshole!"

"Oh my god," Sehun groans, "Will you please stop calling Jongin an asshole?"

"Never!" The redhead exclaims, lifting his fist up. "Once an asshole, always an asshole! And the fact that you want him to dick you down won't change that!"

Sehun flushes at the words and grabs a pair of socks, hurling the item at the elder and smirking when it collides with his face, causing Baekhyun to splutter. "Shut the fuck up. And may I remind _you_ that _you_ forced your way into _my_ room insisting that you wanted to help me get ready for this date and so far, all you've done is mess up my bed," He points out the wrinkled sheets from Baekhyun's kicking earlier, "And insult Jongin."

"Fine, fine." Baekhyun dramatically sighs before rolling off the bed and shuffling into Sehun's closet, "He made you guys dinner reservations at that Italian bistro that's downtown, right?"

Sehun nods, "Yeah. He's at practice right now and he said he's gonna head home right after to shower and change and come pick me up around 7 o'clock."

Baekhyun hums and shifts some clothes aside, "So,” He says after a moment of silence, “I couldn't help but notice you didn't deny what I said a while ago."

The younger raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Baekhyun smirks at him from over his shoulder, "That you want Jongin to dick you down."

Sehun chokes.

Baekhyun's smirk only widens, "Ah, I'm right, aren't I? Then, let's get you dressed to kill." He turns back around and begins combing through Sehun's closet.

Sehun stares at his back in shock, "Weren't you just ragging on Jongin? Why are you going to help me get laid?"

"As I said before," Baekhyun starts, shoulders moving up in a shrug, "Even though I _hate_ Mountain Oak, you seem to like this _assh_ -" Sehun clears his throat, "-this _Jongin_ guy, so as your best friend, I should support you. And if it's dick you want, it's dick you're gonna get."

"You're really something," Sehun says, shaking his head, but his tone is fond and Baekhyun laughs.

"I know. Here," Baekhyun holds out a black fitted tee with the word ' _Pleasures_ ' written across in pink and a pair of tight black jeans with various rips and tears on the thigh and knee areas. "You'll look hot in these." He insists, pushing the articles of clothing into Sehun's hands.

Sehun gingerly takes them, eyeing them skeptically, "If you say so."

"I do say so. Now, hurry up and shower! It's almost 7 and we still gotta do your hair and makeup." The shorter boy ushers Sehun into the bathroom.  
-

An hour later and Sehun peers at himself in the mirror, and he has to admit, Baekhyun's done an outstanding job. His skin looks flawless thanks to the lightweight foundation he's wearing and his eyebrows are shaped and filled to perfection. His eyes look sharp, lined in black and defined with a cool-brown eye shadow. His lips are pink and soft, moisturized with a mint flavored balm. His blond hair is parted down the middle, styled down and framing his face gently.

"You're amazing," Sehun whispers in awe as he stares at his reflection.

"Tell me something I don't know," Baekhyun replies with a satisfied grin. He then snaps his fingers, "Almost forgot the final touch!" He picks up a bottle of cologne from Sehun's toiletries and spins the younger around, spritzing some of it on his neck. "There! All set!"

He steps backs and admires the boy in front of him, "If Jongin doesn't give it to you good after seeing you like this, dump him." He says with a wag of his finger and Sehun smiles before wrapping his arms around the redhead's smaller frame.

"Thank you, Baek. I appreciate it!"

Baekhyun yelps, "Yah, Sehun! You're going to mess up my hard work!" He pushes Sehun back and huffs as he reaches up to push back some hairs that had fallen from their place. "Geez."

Suddenly the doorbell chimes throughout the house and Sehun freezes, eyes widening. "Oh, god. He's here. Fuck." Before Sehun can even think to move his legs, Baekhyun bolts towards the door, determined to have a little _chat_ with Jongin while Sehun worries in the bathroom for a moment longer.

When Sehun finally manages to get downstairs, he's greeted by a familiar sight. Baekhyun's stabbing into Jongin's chest with his index finger, rattling off things like "You better treat Sehun right," to "If he's not back home by midnight, I'll turn over every single rock on this earth searching for him," and also a "Don't forget what I said about the knives," and Sehun can't help but flush in embarrassment. He walks over to them and clears his throat, his breath catching in his throat a little when Jongin turns over to look at him, the other’s eyes widening slightly before lowering to trail over his body slowly.

Sehun's cheeks heat up more and he checks Jongin out in return and god, does Jongin look ridiculously hot. His hair is pushed back with a few strands falling over his forehead in a comma. He's wearing a simple white button-down with the first three buttons undone, showing off the golden skin of his chest and the silver pendant around his neck. The sleeves are neatly folded up to his elbows, and the bottom of the shirt is tucked into nice black jeans and he has on a pair of black socks and dress shoes.

"Hi," Sehun says softly when they both look up and lock gazes.

"Hi," Jongin breathes out. "You look incredible."

The compliments sends Sehun's heart soaring, and he mumbles a quiet, "Thank you. So do you."

They smile and get a little lost in each other's eyes for a while until Baekhyun loudly coughs.

"Don't you guys have dinner reservations to get to?" He asks.

Sehun laughs awkwardly, "Right." He turns to his best friend, and gives him a leveled look, "Don't trash my room." He warns before walking out onto the porch.

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun mutters behind them. He leans against the door frame, and calls out, "Hey, Jongin."

Jongin turns to look at the redhead, "Yeah?"

"Remember what I said," Baekhyun only says before pushing off the frame and closing the front door.

Sehun raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun's final words before shaking his head and turning to Jongin, "Sorry about him," He apologizes.

The other boy laughs, "He's really protective over you, you sure you guys aren't seeing each other or something?" He teases, elbowing Sehun as they begin walking down the driveway towards Jongin's jeep.

Sehun pulls a face, "Nah, dude, we've just been friends since before I can remember. Besides, Baekhyun's seeing someone right now. And even if he _weren't_ seeing anyone, I'd never date him. He's not my type."

Jongin slips his fingers into Sehun's hand as they walk and squeezes gently. "Good," is all Jongin replies with, and when Sehun turns to look at him, he has a soft grin on his face.

It's such a beautiful smile that Sehun can't help but stop Jongin in the middle of the sidewalk and lean in to kiss him. It's been a while since they'd last seen each other on the final day of the school fair and even though they had kept in contact, Sehun missed him, okay? And maybe he also missed kissing him, sue him.

And it seems like Jongin feels the same way too because he reaches out to cradle Sehun's jaw, tilting his head to deepen the kiss before pulling back and mumbles against his mouth, "It's nice to see you again."

Sehun smiles, "Nice to see you too."

-

The ride to the restaurant is comfortable; Sehun asks Jongin about how his game went and Jongin asks Sehun about his classes at Pacific Grove. They pull at the Italian bistro a few minutes later and Jongin surprises Sehun by telling him to stay in the car while he runs to the other side to pull the door open for him, holding a hand out for Sehun to take.

"Wow, you're hot _and_ you have manners. You really are a whole package, aren't you?" Sehun remarks as he places his hand onto Jongin's offered one, and the other laughs and goes pink. They hold hands while they wait to be seated and Jongin touches their feet together underneath the table when they finally take their seats across from one another.

They decide on splitting a pepperoni pizza and Jongin places the order with their waitress. It's quiet for a few moments as they wait for their food and Sehun picks at the tablecloth, looking for a distraction from his nerves.

"Uh, y'know," He starts off a little bashfully, "It's kind of weird."

Jongin tilts his head, "What is?"

Sehun twists the cloth in his hands and lowers his voice to a whisper, "Well, we've made out like three times already, and we're on a date right now. But, I don't even know how old you are. Or what you like to do when you're not on the field." He explains, and with the words out in the open, it occurs to Sehun that it's not exactly _smooth_ to bring up how backward this relationship they currently have is or how little they actually know about each other. Jongin, though, doesn't seem to be put off at all. He smiles at Sehun and nods.

"It _is_ a little weird, huh?" He says, voice light. He reaches across the table and gently removes the tablecloth out of Sehun's hands and plays with his fingers instead, feeling his heart skip a beat when he feels Sehun shiver in return. "I'm eighteen, my birth date's January 14. I like to play video games when I'm not playing football or practicing. I also like watching action films and dancing. I have three dogs; Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah. They're adorable poodles. I have two older sisters. I hate coffee and I don't like drinking. I want to major in dance in college and I want to open a dance studio one day."

Sehun can only stare as Jongin continues listing things about himself, mouth slightly open and a feeling of something warm bubbling up in his heart because Jongin is _perfect_. _Too_ _perfect_. There's gotta be _something_ wrong with him.

He's not quite aware that he's mumbling all of this to himself until Jongin laughs brightly, "You think I'm perfect?"

The blond can feel his face turning scarlet, "Fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"You did," Jongin grins, "But enough about me, it's your turn."

Sehun looks down to their entwined hands, "Ah well, you and I have a lot in common. I'm eighteen, too. My birth date's April 12, so you're just a few months older than me. I'm a sucker for video games and I dance in my free time as well. I have one dog named Vivi; he's a Bichon Frise. I don't have any sisters but I do have an older brother. I'm not a big fan of coffee either; I'd take a bubble tea over coffee any day."

"Oh wow," Jongin whispers, "You're kind of perfect yourself, Sehun. I'm probably being a little forward, but I think you're my soulmate," He has a gentle smile on his lips and Sehun practically swoons.

"You're too charming for your own good. If you don't stop I'm going to jump you in the middle of everyone here and kiss you," Sehun says.

Jongin shrugs and gives the younger a smirk, "I'd be one hundred percent okay with that," His voice is low and Sehun feels a heat flare up in the pit of his stomach at the sound of it. Sehun doesn't get the chance to reply because Jongin's squeezing his hand and continuing, "C'mon, tell me more. Have you decided on a major?"

Sehun shakes his head, "I'm not sure about that yet, but I was thinking something along the lines of film editing? I edited the video my group and I made for a class project and it was pretty fun, so I can see myself doing it for a living."

Jongin earnestly nods, intently listening to every word Sehun says. "If you like it, maybe you should go for it. I, myself, am terrible at technology so I couldn't do it. I couldn't even figure out how to log out of on my own Instagram account."

Sehun gapes in disbelief, "You're kidding."

"Nope," Jongin answers sincerely, causing Sehun to double over in laughter. Jongin starts laughing in return, eyes crinkling up and his laughter is the sweetest sound to Sehun's ears. The warmth Sehun felt in his heart quickly spreads across his chest and fuck, Sehun's in trouble; he's becoming completely gone for this boy.

Their conversation drifts from serious topics like dreams and aspirations to things like favorite foods and which books they'd recommend. They talk through their entire meal and by the time Jongin insists on picking up the bill, Sehun's more or less a little in love with the elder. Jongin's incredibly sweet and smart and funny and is quick to return Sehun's flirting and, not to mention, he's so fucking hot.

They hold hands as they walk back to the car. The temperature has dropped significantly and Sehun only has a T-shirt on and the air is cold on the skin exposed by the rips in his jeans. He shivers and wraps his arms around himself in attempt to hold in his body heat.

Jongin quickly helps Sehun get into the car and out of the cold but Sehun's shivering doesn't let up. "Ah, hang on," Jongin says, getting out of the driver's seat and running to unlock the trunk of his car. He pulls out his Mountain Oak jersey and gets back into the car and he helps Sehun slip into it. The younger lets out a happy sigh as he finds himself engulfed in a warmth that smells like Jongin's nice citrus cologne.

"Thank you," Sehun mumbles, leaning over to give Jongin a sweet kiss because he's a sap and Jongin is all too happy to oblige.

They sit in the car for a moment and Jongin palms at Sehun's cheek, staring deep into Sehun's eyes, "I don't wanna take you home," He admits.

Sehun smiles, and jokes, "Ah, I _knew_ there was something wrong with you, you're a kidnapper." Jongin rolls his eyes but the grin on his face is fond. Sehun's features soften, "I don't want you to either. I had a great time with you, Jongin," He moves forward to kiss the elder again.

It's warm and sweet. Jongin's fingers slip into Sehun's blond hair, stroking the strands until Sehun grows pliant, a whine bubbling up in the back of his throat. Jongin groans at the sound and hauls Sehun closer.

The kiss quickly gets heated. Jongin's tongue slides across Sehun lips, seeking entrance that Sehun immediately gives him. They fall into familiar territory, tongues curling and rubbing together. Sehun cradles Jongin's jaw as he bites down on Jongin's plump bottom lip, grinning at the hiss he gets in response.

"Do you remember?" Sehun starts off as Jongin's mouth smears against his cheek and down his neck, licking and nipping and Sehun pushes in closer, knowing he'll have hickeys tomorrow, "When I said I wasn't going to have sex with you at the fair?"

Jongin freezes.

Sehun cards a hand through Jongin's hair, and adds, "I won't object this time."

"Shit," Jongin exhales hotly against Sehun's neck, sending delicious shivers up and down Sehun's spine. "Not now," Jongin says, but his mouth contradicts him as he continues kissing at the pale skin in front of him, "Not here."

Sehun grumbles, "You're no fun." He whines and Jongin laughs. They reluctantly take their hands off each other and Jongin starts up the car.

They drive in silence, Sehun's hand pressed a little too high up on Jongin's thigh for it to be considered an innocent act. He rubs along the inseam of Jongin's jeans, letting his hand climb a little higher to thumb faintly at the outline of Jongin's cock.

Jongin draws in a shuddery breath through his nose, "Sehun." His voice is quiet, Sehun's name gritted out and laden with desire.

Sehun's grin is mischievous and he removes his hand, insisting that he wouldn't want Jongin to get distracted and crash. He looks out the window and after a couple of minutes, he realizes that they're driving _away_ from town.

"I was joking before when I called you a kidnapper, but I'm starting to question you," Sehun says as Jongin takes a turn onto a dirt path.

Jongin snorts, "Relax, sweetheart," He murmurs and takes one hand off the wheel to squeeze Sehun's hand once. The words don't do anything to calm Sehun's heart, quite the opposite, in fact, as Sehun finds himself flushing at the pet name.

They drive through the trees to where it starts to get steep and end up in a kind of clearing. It's deserted but the full moon and the glistening stars up above cast a magical glow on the area.

Jongin kills the engine and unbuckles his seat-belt and looks over at Sehun, laughing at the younger's confused expression. The quarterback leans over to kiss him again and any questions Sehun had are chased away as he melts into Jongin's mouth. He's so wrapped up in the kiss that he barely registers the soft _click_ as Jongin undoes his seat-belt.

"Now. Here," Jongin whispers against his lips, and when the words register in Sehun's brain, the younger smirks.

"Is this where you bring all the people you intend to fuck?" He teases, but he can't help but feel a little let down at the prospect.

Jongin pulls back a little and shakes his head firmly, "No. It's more like my own little, secret sanctuary. I like to come here to gaze at the stars when I can't fall asleep. I've never brought anyone here before. You're the first." He confesses, and Sehun knows by the way Jongin's eyes bore into his that he's telling the truth.

"Good," Sehun says, mimicking Jongin's words back at his house and molds their mouths together again.

They kiss until their lips are red and they're left breathless, panting into each other's mouths. "If we're going to do this," Jongin starts, chest heaving, "Let's go into the back seat. There's more room."

Sehun nods. They step out of the vehicle and Sehun takes a moment to look at the sky. It’s a beautiful night, he thinks. The stars are twinkling brightly and Sehun can't help but smile fondly at the thought of Jongin watching them, and he feels a desire to be by the elder’s side the next time Jongin can't sleep so they can gaze at the stars together.

He moves to the back door and opens it, slipping into the back seat where Jongin is waiting for him. They toe their shoes and socks off as they listen to the night sounds, the chirping of the crickets and the swaying of the branches of the trees from the slight breeze.

Jongin reaches out to him, "Come here," He mumbles, and Sehun finds himself being pulled onto Jongin's lap, hands slipping up under Sehun's shirt as they kiss.

Jongin's mouth is hot, teeth scraping lightly over Sehun's lower lip as his other hand caresses the column of Sehun's throat.

Sehun makes quick work of Jongin’s shirt, unbuttoning it completely and pushing the material down the elder’s arms, his eyes taking in the golden expanse of Jongin's body.  
  
Being a football player had its advantages; Jongin's body was incredibly fit. Sehun takes the time to explore Jongin's body. He runs the tips of his fingers over the dips of Jongin's abs and leans down to mouth at his chest as he scratches his nails down his firm back. The blond breathes out shakily as he feels the press of Jongin's quickly hardening cock through the material of his jeans and he slowly grinds his ass down on it.

"Fuck, Sehun," Jongin groans against Sehun's jaw, nipping at the corner of it before sucking on the little mole on Sehun's neck. Sehun's eyes flutter as a hand slips under his shirt again, stroking at his stomach and trailing up to his chest, fingers brushing against his nipple.

Sehun's hands move on their own, working Jongin's belt buckle open and unzipping his jeans until he can get a hand around Jongin's cock. Jongin gasps, hips thrusting up to fuck himself into the curve of Sehun's hand. The elder leans up to bite at Sehun's ear, murmuring dirty words and sweet compliments into it that has Sehun feeling a little light headed, his cheeks tinted pink. Sehun uses the precome at the tip as lubricant and jerks Jongin off, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the vein on the underside of Jongin's cock.

Jongin head falls back onto the seat, hands gripping at Sehun's waist as the younger picks up speed. Eventually, Jongin pushes his hand away. He peels his jersey off Sehun's shoulders and was about to toss it to towards the front of the car when Sehun catches his wrist. Jongin raises an eyebrow in question.

"I, uh," Sehun looks away, cheeks pink. "I wanna wear it when you fuck me. Just the jersey," He mumbles shyly.

The words sent a jolt through Jongin's body.

The thought of Sehun wearing nothing else but _his_ jacket, _his_ last name and player number emblazoned on the back, while the younger's being fucked in the back of _his_ car; it makes Jongin's cock twitch. He swallows dryly and nods, keeps the jacket close by and he pulls Sehun's shirt off. He then helps Sehun put the jersey back on, the green color making Sehun's pale skin look that much brighter.

"You look so good wearing my jersey," Jongin says, kissing Sehun's lips softly. Sehun smiles into the kiss.

After a few moment, Jongin lifts Sehun up and lays him down on the seats, tugging Sehun's jeans and boxers off. Jongin takes a moment to look down at the other, taking in how his hair forms a golden halo around him, his flushed cheeks and kiss bruised lips.

"You're beautiful," Jongin divulges, and Sehun grows warm at the affectionate gaze the elder was giving him.

"Look who's talking," Sehun counters, pulling a smile out of the other.

"Sehun," The quarterback starts, massaging at Sehun's thighs gently, "Are you sure about this?"

Sehun nods firmly, "Yes, I'm sure." Jongin nods back before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a condom and a packet of lube.

Sehun huffs out a laugh, "A little optimistic of you to have that," He teases and Jongin laughs.

"Actually, Baekhyun gave these to me earlier at your house." Jongin confesses and Sehun’s mouth drops open, "Yeah, he told me if we were to take the next step tonight, then he wanted us to be safe and practically shoved these into my pocket."

"Oh my god," Sehun whines, embarrassed, "I'm gonna kill him."

Jongin smiles, "He's just looking out for you."

"I know, I know." Sehun pinches at the bridge of his nose, "Let's stop talking about him, I don't want to lose my erection now." He mutters and Jongin chuckles.

The elder puts the items on the seat next to Sehun and works on removing the rest of his clothing. Once naked, Jongin takes the lube packet and tears it open, pouring some of the substance onto his fingers. Sehun makes a small sound at the cold touch against his rim but makes no complaint as Jongin thrusts his finger into him.

Jongin slides a second finger in, curling them inside to have Sehun arching his back before he scissors them, stretching Sehun open.

" _Ah_ -" Sehun moans, hands clutching at Jongin's shoulders as Jongin sucks at his nipple, swirling the bud with his tongue. Jongin thrusts his two fingers in and out a few times before removing them, only to push three in this time. He feels how Sehun's body jerks and continues curling and clenching his fingers, working Sehun open for his cock.

Sehun wails when Jongin's fingers jab into his prostate, his body convulsing and the sight makes Jongin's cock twitch. " _Hah_ \- J-Jongin, I'm ready. Please, fuck me," He urges.

It with a searing need that Jongin drags his fingers out of Sehun and grabs a hold of the condom. He opens the package and is about to slip on the condom when Sehun sits up and takes it out of his hands. The younger pushes Jongin to sit back on the seat, whispering a "Let me do it. Let me ride you."

Jongin groans and lets Sehun roll the condom on him. The blond throws his legs on either side of Jongin, straddling his lap and grabbing hold of Jongin's cock to line it up with his hole. He keeps one of his hands on Jongin's shoulder as support as he starts lowering himself onto Jongin's lap. Jongin closes his eyes as he starts sliding in, curses leaving his mouth as Sehun lets out a pleased moan.

As he sinks further down, Sehun releases Jongin's cock from his hold and reaches up to grip at the elder's bicep, finally taking in all of Jongin's length in one go. It takes Sehun a few moments to get used to the sensation of being so full, but his eyes lock onto Jongin's face, watching as how the other seems to be lost in pleasure, eyes shut and his hands holding Sehun's hips. It's enough for him to start moving, grinding at a slow pace. Sehun loves the sight it gets him in return, Jongin's eyebrows knitted together and his mouth falling open in silent pants.

Sehun pitches himself up and sinks back down once more, and this time a breathless moan escapes Jongin's pink lips. "Jesus, Sehun," Jongin's voice is deep in pleasure, groaning as Sehun starts to move a bit faster. "You're so tight. So good."

Every time Sehun rocks himself down, it becomes easier for him to pick himself up again. He sits back a little when he sinks down again and he knows he's found the right angle to fuck himself on Jongin when he feels a wave of pleasure wash over him, the tip of Jongin's cock hitting his prostate. It only encourages him to increase his rhythm, and soon Jongin starts pushing himself up too, driving into Sehun.

Despite the overwhelming pleasure, Jongin forces himself to open his eyes, and he looks up at Sehun. He takes in the younger's hooded eyes, his bangs matted with sweat and clinging to his forehead, and his flushed skin. His eyes trail down to the jersey, and he lets out a groan when he sees that it's slipped off his shoulders, exposing his collarbones. It’s such an arousing sight that he leans forward and places kisses on the skin, sucking bruises on the other’s lovely collarbones as Sehun rides him at a slower pace, gyrating his hips against Jongin's. Sehun searches for Jongin's lips, moaning at how the quarterback flicks his tongue over the seam of his lips.

Sehun feels the hot knot forming in his lower abdomen, clenching tighter each time he takes all of Jongin's cock in. His hold on Jongin becomes stronger as he fucks himself down harder and soon they're both panting heavily into each other mouths, Jongin's hip jerking upward in sharp movements, hitting the very spot that makes Sehun cry out. Sehun's cock is already leaking with precome between their stomachs and his orgasm is steadily approaching with the way Jongin's thrusts meet the rock of his own hips halfway, the slick sound of their skin crashing together making Sehun's cheeks flame up. His mouth flies open and he lets out a shuddering gasp when Jongin tightens his grip on him, thrusts becoming fierce and the pace increasing.

"Jongin, oh my god," The blond whines, resting his cheek against the elder's. He can hear Jongin's ragged breath in his ear as he rocks faster on Jongin's cock, both of them getting closer to the edge. " _Jongin_ , I'm gonna-"

With a hard thrust to his prostate, Sehun comes over their stomachs, a choked sob escaping his mouth as he throws his head back, fingers digging hard into Jongin's flesh, back arching as the waves of pleasure run through his body. Jongin's fucks Sehun through his orgasm, and it's when Sehun unconsciously clamps down on him that Jongin comes hot and hard inside the condom, hips jerking as he groans out Sehun's name deeply.

Sehun's head falls into the crook of Jongin's neck, his limbs feeling heavy in the afterglow of sex. Jongin lets Sehun rest on him, as he tries to get his own breathing to even. He releases his grip on Sehun's hips and starts comfortingly caressing the younger's sides, massaging him gently. The touch leaves Sehun's skin burning up, Jongin's fingers tracing small lines of pleasing fire. He lifts his head and leans to crash their mouths together again. This time, they don't have the strength to kiss each other as hungrily as before, but they make sure to pour all of the energy they have left into it.

"You feel okay?" Jongin asks softly when their lips part.

Sehun nods and flashes him a lazy smile, "Mhm. You?"

Jongin grins back, "Perfect."

Sehun looks down and grimaces at the mess on their stomachs, "Ah, we should probably clean up."

"I should have some tissues, let me get them." Jongin helps lift Sehun off from his lap, and Sehun whimpers softly at the feel of Jongin's cock sliding out of him. The elder takes out the tissues and Sehun uses them to wipe the come off them and he blushes when he notices something.

"Hey, Jongin?" He calls out, a little timid.

"Yeah?"

The blond motions at the jersey, "Um, I kinda got some come on it. I'm sorry." He says quietly and Jongin laughs, bright and loud.

"That's okay. It'll be good luck for my next game." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Sehun's nose wrinkles and he slaps at Jongin's arm lightly, "Gross, dude."

"I'm kidding. I'll just wash it when I get home." He shrugs nonchalantly, before smiling, "I wasn't kidding when I said you looked good in my jersey, though."

The younger flushes, "I liked wearing it. But, we should probably keep that fact between ourselves unless we want Baekhyun to kill me for ' _betraying_ _Pacific_ _Grove_ ,'" He sighs and shakes his head.

Jongin nods, "Of course. Speaking of Baekhyun, I should probably get you home before he kills _me_."

"Oh, shit. You're right."

They help each other get dressed and Jongin drives them back into town, matching smiles on their faces and a warm feeling in their hearts.

-

When they arrive at Sehun's house, Jongin insists on walking Sehun all the way to his door. So here they are, hands intertwined tightly and walking at a snail’s pace just to prolong their time together. Eventually, much to both of their disappointment, they arrive at the door and Sehun turns to look at Jongin with a soft smile, "I had a lot of fun tonight, Jongin." He says.

Jongin looks at their hands and rubs his thumb on the back of Sehun's hand, "Me too." He whispers, and when he looks up at Sehun, there a hopeful look in his eyes, "So, I hope this means I can take you on another date soon? I really like you, Sehun. And I really want to see where we can go from here."

Sehun feels a flutter in his heart and he nods, smiling widening, "I really like you too. And I would love to go another date with you."

Jongin grins, eyes crinkling, "Great! Now that I know more about you I can plan accordingly. Oh, I remember you saying you like bubble tea. I know this great place! Oh, and we both like video games, right? We can go to the arcade right after!" He babbles excitedly and Sehun can only grin back, feeling just as enthusiastic.

When Jongin finally leaves, it's with a kiss to Sehun's lips and a promise for another date. Sehun watches like a love-struck fool as Jongin waves at him from inside his car before driving off. Sehun sighs happily, taking a moment to calm his wildly beating heart before turning to unlock his door.

As he arrives at his room, he finds Baekhyun sprawled on his bed, watching some old sitcom and stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Sehun!" He waves excitedly, knocking some popcorn on Sehun's sheets in the process.

"Didn't I tell you not to wreck my room?" Sehun mutters, but there's no real anger in his voice. He's too high on cloud 9 to really be upset and it must show because Baekhyun grins.

"Ahh, it looks like someone had a good time," The red head pats the spot next to him on the bed, "Come here and tell old Baek all about it."

Sehun sinks into the bed and curls up on his side, a loopy smile on his face, "He's amazing, Baek. He's funny and sweet, and we have so much in common. We made plans to go on another date."

Baekhyun wipes imaginary tears off his face, "My baby Sehunnie is dating! Gosh, they grow up so fast!” He bawls.

"Shut up," Sehun playfully smacks him on the shoulder before he remembers something and hits Baekhyun again, harder this time and the redhead yelps.

"What was that for?!" The smaller boy whines, clutching his shoulder.

"You know what! You gave Jongin lube and a condom?! I can't believe you," Sehun exclaims, shakes his head and then scooting over so he can hug the redhead. "Thank you." He mumbles into the elder’s neck.

"First, you smack me, and now you're thanking me? Make up your mind." Baekhyun teases and runs a comforting hand through Sehun's hair. "You’re welcome. And I'm seriously glad you had a nice time, Sehun."

Sehun sighs, feeling the exhaustion start to creep in, "Me too." He whispers, a small smile grazing his lips as he begins to drift away, Jongin’s scent on his skin serving as a pleasant reminder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this met y'all expectations omg i wasn't sure how to end it but i still hope it was nice to read! thank you again for all the support!!
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
